Strange Love
by lucienna-nicole
Summary: [being redone]“Then I’ll just have to get my cutie pie to love me won’t I?” Kish replied “Hope your up for a challenge ” She said in a cocky tone. Kish falls for the new Mew Mew, Frost. Can he get her to love him?
1. Chapter 1

Can't Win Her Love

Disclaimer

I don't own Mew Mew Power/ Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters except Frost

* * *

Chapter 1 Meet Mew Frost

Dear Diary,

It's me Frost, big surprise right? Well, I'm sitting in study hall writing about how was a normal

16 year old girl 'till yesterday...

_**Flashback to yesterday, behind the Café Mew Mew**_

Frost's POV

I was sitting on the hill behind the Café Mew Mew reading a book. I had just gotten out of

school and was sitting im my regular place to do homework Just another normal day for me until

the ground started shaking. A huge, brown blur rushed by me. It was so close I felt the wind go

by me as the blur did. Something growled and I looked up from my math book. I sat staring at a

large, mutant tiger like animal standing about ten feet in front of me. I couldn't move. The

tiger's orange eyes flared with hatred. It crouched down and gave a deep growl. 'Oh great, It's

gonna pounce!' I told myself. Think about it, wouldn't you be somewhat scared if this massive

mutant was about to pounce on you? Well , I sure was. And I was right too. It leapt into the air

and I closed my eyes 'Goodbye cruel world!' I thought to myself. Ok. It _was_ a bit melodramatic,

I thought I was going to die, give me a break. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. The

growling had stopped and I was still alive. As much as I didn't want to, I opened my eyes. The

tiger was facing the other direction, crouched down, it's tail flicking violently back and forth. A

girl with cat ears and a frilly costume was standing in front of it. A pink, heart shaped bell

appeared in her hand. She looked at me "Are you ok?" she asked. "Uh...yeah, I'm fine" I said

back, she nodded then looked up to the sky and yelled "Kish! Show yourself!". Ok, I met a cat

girl who talks to air, nice right? Not that I knew she was calling for someone... Impulsively I

looked up also and this dude with green hair and pointy ears appeared out of nowhere. "Well

Zoey, It's nice to see you too" he said with a laugh "Do you like my latest creature? Attack,

now!" he commanded. The tiger pounced landing on whom I assumed was Zoey. She yelled out

in pain. I jumped up an ran toward her. Somehow I felt as if it was my responsibility or

something to defeat that creature. You know what I mean, that strange feeling like you know it's

_your_ job and you _have_ to do it but don't know how or why? I was just a few feet away and was

really starting to think I went crazy. I stopped running when Zoey yelped in pain again. "Get out

of here!" she yelled. Something inside me snapped, I was flaring with anger. "I'm. Going. To.

Heeelllppppp!" I yelled out. A strange white, glittery light surrounded me. A soft tune started

playing. You know that song by Sting? Called 'Desert Rose'? Well that's what it sounded like, I

could have swore I heard Sting singing it too. Yup, I _was_ going crazy. I looked around

everything was glitter white, Zoey, the tiger and the pointy eared guy were gone. Now that I

think about it, it was like being caught in a blizzard, glittering flakes of white swirled around me.

If I wasn't so freaked out I probably would have found this display beautiful. A white fox

walked out of the wall of white. It walked up to me and made a meowing sound. It was calling

on me. I knelt down in front of it. We, the fox and I, just stared at each other. After a minute or

so of staring, the fox's eyes softened, mine must have too. I think I saw it smile at me. "Use this"

A soft, female voice said. I guessed it was the fox, I mean it wasn't like there was anything or

anyone else around. A small golden pendant was now floating where the fox had been. She ran

up to me and, as weird as this sounds, jumped into me. I took the pendant and it started to glow.

"Say 'Unimorphosis', you'll know what to do after that " the soft voice commanded. "Power

pendant activate! Mew Frost Unimorphosis!" I yelled. I felt it flow through me, I felt the fox

within me, I felt myself changing. The light faded, so did the music and everything reappeared. I

looked down, my outfit had changed. I had a silver fabric choker with gold lace around my neck

with the pendant attached. I had on a tight outfit, it was exactly like Corina's, only silver and

gold. My long brown hair fell out of it's ponytail and was flowing down around my mid back

area. My eyes were silver instead of the blue green they usually were, according to Zoey at least.

Even though I had white fox ears and a fox tail, somehow it felt...right. I stuck out my right

hand and a silver and gold bow and arrow set, also like Corina's only a snowflake instead of a

heart in the center, appeared in my hand. "Frost Arrow !" I yelled and shot my arrow. It

went strait through the beast and it's pattern started to dissolve. "Finish it now Zoey!" I yelled

and lowered my bow. Zoey, given the chance, jumped out from underneath it. I think she

finished destroying it, I'm not sure. I got distracted. The pointy eared dude floated down in front

of me. He was really hot. "Who are you foxy?" he asked "Frost" I replied doing my best not to

stare. "You must be Kish?" I added dryly. "How sweet, you know my name." He put a hand to

his heart and grinned. I Aimed my bow and arrow at him. "It's sad that someone as cute as you

are with those mew mews" he said looking disappointed. I giggled when he said I was cute.

Good job Frost! Flirt with the enemy! Really, what _was_ I thinking? Then he just disappeared.

"Kish! Come back here!" I yelled turning all around trying to find him.. I felt someone tap my

shoulder. I whirled around, he caught me in a kiss and pulled me closer to him. I hate to admit it

but I just about melted. After a good three minutes I realized what was happening and pulled

away from the kiss, still in his arms. Did I mention his arms were wrapped tightly around my

waist? Well they were. I shoved him away. He had a silly grin plastered across his cute face. I

think it was safe to say he enjoyed that about as much as I did. I opened my mouth to say

something but I was totally stunned. Who wouldn't be after having a mini makeout session with

a pointy eared alien dude, and enjoyed it? I looked over to Zoey, the tiger was completely

desegrated. She ran up beside me "Kish, leave her alone!" she yelled. "Sorry Zoey, I found a

new kitty cat." He winked at me "See ya 'round Foxy." Kish leaned forward and kissed me on

the cheek making me blush immensely before disappearing again. I put a hand to my cheek

where he kissed me and just stood staring where he had been standing. Snapping back into

reality I looked at Zoey "Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked, my hand still on my cheek.

Boy, I must have looked stupid. My lips were still tingling where he kissed me. "Elliott will

explain it to you, his explanation would be more thorough than mine..." she gave me an

awkward smile. "Who was he?" I asked referring to Kish. "Kish is an alien bent on taking over

the world" Zoey said nonchalantly. I started to freak out. "You mean I was standing here kissing

an evil alien! What the!...I kissed him back!...And you didn't stop me!" I went into full

panic mode. After she calmed me down she took me to the Café Mew Mew where I met Elliot,

Wesley, Renee, Kiki, Corina and Bridget. Elliot and Wesley explained everything to me, about

becoming a mew mew. The told me about the Cyniclons. After giving me a job at the café I went

home and went to bed, I was wiped.

_**End flashback **_

Normal POV

Frost shut her journal and gathered her things. She looked up at the clock. Only five more minute

then she could go home, only to get changed and show up at the café. 'Fun fun fun!' she thought

sarcastically. Having only five people, including her, in her study hall it was pretty quiet. She

was the only one in the back half of the room. The other four kids sat in the front of the room by

the door. Frost sat in the row by the windows, in the last seat. She decided to stare out the

window until the last bell rang. Nothing new for her She gasped. Kish was floating in front of

the window. She became so startled her ears and tail appeared. She quickly glanced at the other

students to make sure non of them noticed, they weren't even paying attention to her area of the

room. She turned her attention back to the window "Kish! What are you doing here?" she

demanded in a whisper, leaning closer to the window. "Hiyas cutie pie. I missed you." Frost

blushed deeply at this."I'll be up on roof If you wanna chat" he whispered back before flying up,

out of sight. Frost just stared out the window still blushing. The bell rang, and she willed away

her tail and ears before leaving the room. She all but ran everybody over to get to her locker. She

shoved her things inside and grabbed her book bag.

_**On the roof**_

She winced from the sudden impact of sunlight. After her eyes adjusted to the light she shut the

door behind her. She looked around the roof waiting for Kish to appear. Frost walked to the

center of the roof. She felt his presence "Kish, I know you're here" she called out. She waited,

she didn't like him playing games with her. She felt someone's arms come around her waist

"Kitten, your so warm" he murmured, nuzzling the back of her neck. "What do you want?" Frost

asked in a shaky whisper. "I see you like to cuddle" he said with a laugh. If he wouldn't have

been holding her around the waist she was sure she would have melted into a puddle. "You" was

his reply for her first question . Kish picked her up bridal style and floated up a few feet into

the air and kissed her softly on the lips. She started to say something but he stopped her with

another long, deep kiss. "Me?" Frost asked blushing wildly. He gave her a nod, grinning. "I want

a kiss from my kitten" he said rubbing his nose against hers. "I mean I've already kissed you, but

I want one from my cutie" Their faces were still close together, Frost could feel his breath

against her cheek. "You already stole my first kiss, isn't that enough?" she yelled. "Now now

cutie pie, it wasn't that bad was it?" he asked grinning. She blushed even harder. "I see I've

found somethin' my hunny likes, maybe I should do it more often" he tilted her chin up and

kissed her again "Quit!" Frost yelled "Stop kissing me! When people kiss it shows _love_! They

have to love each other in return, not steal it, ok!" She took in a deep breath to calm herself

down. "Then I'll just have to get my cutie pie to love me won't I?" Kish replied "Hope your up

for a challenge!" She said in a cocky tone. "I accept" he said simply. 'He seems like the kinda

guy who won't give up until he gets what he wants. The way I'm acting right now he won't have

much of a challenge.' she thought to herself. "Put me down, now." Frost commanded "As you

wish my princess" he said floating back down to the roof top. Setting her on the ground, he gave

her one last kiss and said "I'll see ya later kitten." he float up a few inches. "If you need me just

say my name and I'll come running. Bye cutie pie" he winked at her before disappearing. Frost

looked at her watch. "I'm gonna be late for work!" she yelled before rushing back down the

stairs.

* * *

Ok a rocky starting but I hope it work. Press the little button at the bottom and submit a review, I would like at least three before posting the next chapter.

Layla


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Love

Chapter 2 He's at my house!

Frost's POV

Dear Diary,

It's me again, right now it's 11 p.m. and I just got home from work. Boy am I wiped! Well after

Kish showed up at school...

_**Flashback to earlier that day**_

I ran home at full speed, having a serious panic attack. "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be

laaaaaaate!" I yelled as I ran through the front door of my house, well it's kinda a mansion. No,

before you ask, I'm not some snobby rich girl. Really I wouldn't mind living in a _normal_ house

with a _normal_ family. I live in this big mansion with my 14 year old cousin Rika. And the butlers

and maids of course. Your probably wondering where my parents are right? Well 2 years ago my

parents and my aunt and uncle, Rika's parents, were taking a plane to the Bahamas. The plain

crashed, there were no survivors. Ok, getting back to what I was saying originally. I ran through

the main foyer and into the left corridor. My room's the second door on the right. I slammed the

door behind me and dumped my book bag on the floor. (My room: On the back wall is a huge

window that overlooks the garden. The window sill is large enough to sit with your legs

stretched out and still have room left. The carpet is black. My walls are light blue and covered

with posters of Nickelback, Linkin Park, Creed, Greenday, and Inuyasha. My bed is on the left

side of the room along with my desk, my drum set and guitar, and my huge stereo system. The

right side of my room has the walk-in closet, my television and playstation 2 and a hammock in

the corner.) I stuck a 3 Doors Down CD in the stereo and went to my closet to find the ice-blue

café mew mew uniform Elliott had given me the day before After spending 5 minutes of tossing

everything out of my closet and onto the floor trying to find it, I saw it laying on the bed ans

sweat dropped."Having a blond moment big cuz?" I turned around to find Rika standing in my

door way smirking. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" I said picking my uniform up off the

bed. "Where are you goin? And what's with the frilly outfit?" She asked bending down to tie her

shoes. "None of your business. Now out, I gotta change!" I ordered. "Well, see you when ya get

back from wherever" She said walking out the door and slamming it loudly behind her. I cringed

'Must she do that every time she leaves?' I asked myself.

_**FF >> to the Café **_

"Your late!" Pudding told me in a sing-song voice. I sighed "Yes. I know" I said back, flattening

out my skirt. I felt really awkward in that dress. After setting a plate down at one of the tabled

Renee came over to me "Elliott and Wesley want to see you about something" she said before

walking off again. I shrugged "Ok. Hey Pudding? Could you show me where the computer room

is?" I had forgot. "It's that way, down the hallway, first room on the left, no duh!" she said

before skipping off toward Renee. After following Pudding instructions to the computer room

and knocking on the door, Wesley gave me a warm smile and Elliott made a smart comment

"Late on your first day?". "It's Kish's fault!" I complained. "That's just like you to blame it on

someone else" Elliott shot back. I was about to say something when Wesley cut in "You two

know each other?" he asked looking slightly surprised. I smirked "We go waaaaaay back. You

see, Elly and me were best friends back when we were 13 and when he aske..." Elliot

clamped his hand over my mouth and said "Shut it!" I grinned the best I could and bit down on

his fingers. He quickly let go and cringed, I took a step away. Wesley chuckled "You two make quite a pair" Not wanting to get into that

area I changed the subject "You guys wanted to see me?" Wesley nodded and motioned for me to come over by the computers. (That's

where he was) "Can I see your power pendant?" he asked. I took it out of the pendant from my pocket. He

took it and put it on this small round platform and started typing on the computer. A tube

surrounded the platform and a blue mist spiraled down into it. The pendant started to glow.

The tube lifted up and he took the pendant. "This is your new pendant" he handed it to me. The

pendant was silver with blue encrypting (you know, the heart things on the pendants) instead of

pink. Wesley got up and walked over to a red back pack. "This is also yours" he said handing me

a little blue fluff ball. "It looks like Mini Mew" I said. He nodded. "She's kinda like a Mini Mew

upgrade. Gave her a name and she will turn on." "Ok, cool" I said with a nod. "Your pendant

will allow you to achieve your real Mew form. The one you had the otherday was just a

temporary one " Elliott explained. I nodded again. "Now get back to work!" he ordered.

"Snippy, snippy!" I said rolling my eyes. "One more thing Frost" Wesley said walking up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked wanting to get away from Elly (he hates it when I call him that) he handed me

another object. It was a flute, silver tinged with blue and a string tied to the end with hawk

feathers hanging from it. "Coolio" I said with a grin. I'm too tired to finish writing, this is Frost

signing out!

_**End of Diary entry**_

Frost's POV

I shut my diary and laid it on the desk. After shutting my bedroom door I crawled into bed. I

didn't have enough energy to finish writing. Yawning I closed my eyes 'I wonder what Kish is

doing...' As if on cue I felt someone's presence in my room, more specifically right beside me, I

opened my to find Kish standing beside my bed. I yawned again "What are you doing here?" I

asked sitting up. "Cant I say goodnight to my kitten?" he asked sitting down beside me. I

shrugged "Sure, I guess". "That's good 'cause I'd come to see you even if you said no" he said

with a grin. "Kish, what's your full name?" I don't know where that question came from but I

asked anyways. "Kisshu, It's Kisshu. You never told me your real name either". "It's Tanzi

Yukiko Hiwatari. Can I go to bed now?" I just wanted to sleep. He nodded. I crawled back under

the covers and looked up at him expectantly. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Night night

Kisshu" I said closing my eyes. He waited until he thought I was asleep. "Good night Honey" he

said getting up and starting to walk to the window. "Kishy, don't call me honey, wait 'till _after_

we're married" I mumbled half asleep, my eyes still closed. I don't think I even knew I was

saying that. He smirked and transported himself out of the room. "Night Kitten"

* * *

Another chapter yay! Kinda short but I was writing in study hall, I didn't have much time.

Thankies for the reviews! Ziggy, Firefly should be in one of the next few chapters. I'm also

looking for three more Mew Mews, can anyone help me out? I would like three more reviews

before the next chapter so press the little blue button at the bottom and submit a review.

Laters

Layla


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Love

Chapter 3 : Snow day disaster

Frost's POV

"Cuz! Wake up!" Rika yells running into my room. She scared me half to death. I yelped, fell off

my bed and landed with a thud. "What?" My growl was muffled due to the fact that my face was

still planted in the carpet. "The two best words in the English dictionary, that's what!" I sat up

"Snow day?" I asked getting excited. "You guessed it!" She yelled jumping up and down, I

joined her. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" We were doing the whole jump-up-and-down-screeching

like obsessed fan girls thing. "Ladies, with all that screaming you'd wake the dead!" The maid,

Lizzy, said with a laugh. Rika and I stopped screeching and started laughing. "I would suppose

you two will be spending the day outside?" Lizzy asked. I walked over to the window and

examined the garden. It looked like there was at least three feet of snow. "You bet we'll be out

side!" I answered. "What you like for breakfast?" She asked picking up my laundry basket. I

looked at Rika, she shook her head indicating she didn't want anything. "Nothing, thank you" I

replied. She nodded and left the room. "Meet you in the foyer in about five minutes" she said

rushing out the door. I quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans, a band t-shirt, a blue fuzzy

sweater, my matching scarf and gloves and a pair of black hiking boots. By the time I made it to

the foyer Rika was already there waiting "What took ya?" she asked sneering. Her outfitwould

have been identical to mine except her sweater was rusty red. Her red-brown hair up in a high

ponytail with glittery pieces of ribbon in it. "Shut it!" I said flipping my hair over my shoulder. I

pushed past her and ran into the garden. The swirling snowflakes were dancing in the sunlight as

they fell silently to the ground. I soon found out the snow was waist deep. 'What a snow storm' I

thought to my self. I feel backwards into the soft, white blanket covering the ground and started

to make a snow angel.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance."

I started to sing waiting for Rika to catch on. This was a song our mothers used to sing to us.

Now _we_ sing it to remind us of them. I also still sing a lullaby my mom would sing to me when I

was little called "Promise", not that I would admit that to anyone. Rika flopped down beside me

in the snow and started to sing with me.

"Hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."

We both burst out laughing. It was the first time we had sung that in a long time. It was still

kinda dark outside, the stars were still slightly visible. The small blue fuzz ball in my pocket,

whom I named Yuki, started beeping. "Aliens Frost! New Mew Mew !" she said flying out of

my pocket. Rika stared at her wide-eyed. "W...what is that...thing?". Before I could answer, the

ground started shaking. 'Oh no' I thought. Rika was going to see my mew form. A large, white

mutant rabbit came bounding into the yard. I bit my bottom lip debating whether I fight and

show Rika my mew mew form or take the risk on getting us both killed. I went with the first. I

pulled the pendant out of my pocket. "Mew Frost Unimorphosis!" I felt myself changing but

when the lights and music faded I didn't look the way I did the first time I transformed. My shirt

was an ice blue, sleeveless midriff . Right above my bellybutton the ends of my shirt came into

wavy points. My bottoms to the outfit were the same color, tight fitting shorts. I had a clear belt

with a snowflake for the buckle. Attached to my belt were two pieces of see-through, sparkly

fabric that came down into points about where my knees were, they went around to the back of

my belt and attached there too. Close to the tip of my tail was a matching bow with another

snowflake in the center where the knot was. I still had my choker with my pendant around my

neck. I had a white, glittery band around the top of my right arm and another band around my

right leg. I had arm warmers that went up to right above my elbows and leg warmers that went to

right above my knees. The arm and leg warmers were made of soft, white fur. My boots were

like Zoey's only black, not that you could see them under the leg warmers. The most amazing

thing was the clear, glittery, see-through wings. Rika gasped. Three more rabbit creatures

appeared out of nowhere. Yet again I bit down on my bottom lip "Rika! Get out of here! Run!" I

yelled. She didn't move, she sat there and whimpered. The first rabbit ran toward Rika and

whipped it's paw out. "No! Rika!" I ran forward and noticed my speed had tripled. Even though

I had the speed boost I still didn't get there in time, I saw her fly backwards a few feet and land

in the snow. I waited to see if she would move, she didn't. I went into panic mode major and

started crying, completely for getting about the rabbits. I felt a blow to my head "Rika..."I

whispered before blacking out.

Normal POV

Frost lay unconscious in the snow. Yuki flew over to Rika "New Mew!" she chirped and a

golden pendant fell out of her mouth and floated above Rika. She slowly sat up, dizziness

rushing over her.

Rika's POV

When my head stopped spinning I noticed I wasn't laying in my yard anymore. Everything was

red glitter . This strange looking wolf-like animal sat in front of me. I think I was imagining it

but, I'm sure it smiled at me. "What are you?" I asked. "I am an Ethiopian Wolf, as are you." the

wolf, whom I assume is a female from her voice, told me. "What do you mean 'as are you'?" I

said reaching out to stroke her fur. "You will learn in time young wolf cub" she told me softly.

With that she jumped into me! "Say 'Unimorphosis'" she commanded. I did as I was told "Mew

Sapphirine Unimorphosis!" I heard soft music in the background, the song we were just singing,

I Hope You Dance from LeeAnn Womack., that calmed me down some. I felt everything

changing, it was both scary and exciting at the same time. The lights and music faded and I was

left standing in the snow. I looked down, my outfit was like that of my cousins only red-brown

and black instead of blue and white. A small area in the sky made a warping motion and a small

dude with pointed ears appeared. "Who are you?" He asked, I shoved it back in his face "I could

ask you the same thing". "Don't talk to me like that!" he yelled. "I'm not afraid of some pint-

sized pipsqueak" I retorted. "That's it! Attack!" he commanded to the animals. Two ran toward

me, the others to my unconscious cousin. 'What do I do?' I thought starting to panic. 'Call upon

the Sapphire Flute and play' my wolf friend told me. "Mew Sapphire Flute" I held out my right

hand and a golden flute appeared. The flute was the size of a regular one, it was gold, and had a

thin leather string tied on near the end with what looked like hawk feathers hanging from the end

of the string. I put the beautiful flute up to my mouth and started to play. The animals stopped in

there tracks and their pattern started to deplete. I looked to where Frost lay. A green blur swept

over her and she was gone. I got scared again. I played a final high-pitched note and the animals

completely disappeared. "How dare you! You ruined my creations!" the tiny dude yelled then

left through a warp in the sky. I felt myself changing again and when the music and lighted

faded I was back to my normal self with a pendant in my hand. I fell forward onto my knees.

That took a lot out of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Another guy with pointy

ears was standing behind me. My eyes got wide and my only thoughts were 'I'm gonna die!'. As

if he read my mind he shook his head "Calm down, I wont hurt you." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked pushing myself onto my feet. I stood awkwardly

for a moment before my knees gave out again. "Dizzy?" he asked amused. My head was

spinning and everything was going black. Blacking out was nothing like fainting, you knew it

was coming, being consumed by darkness. It sucked. With my last few seconds of consciousness

I asked again "Who are you?". "Don't worry...I'm a friend" he told me softly. He started to say

something else but everything went black.

Normal POV

"What do I do with her?" Kish asks aloud looking at the girl he heard Frost call "Rika". He

sighed and picked her up. 'I cant leave her here...' he though and transported himself and Rika

into Frost's room. He set the redhead down on the futon in the right corner of the room. He

looked at Frost lying on her bed. She was still asleep, the gashes on head almost completely

gone. She hadn't changed out of her mew form like Rika had. He went to the bathroom

connecting the two girls' rooms. After searching through most of the drawers he found a blue

washrag and wet it down with cool water. He first walked to Rika. After finding she had no

visible cuts he went on to Frost. He gently washed away dried blood from her face and shoulder.

The cut on her shoulder was deep and had just started to heal. It was strange, the other mews

couldn't heal themselfs but she could. She grunted in her sleep. He wasn't going to leave her, not

in this condition anyways. He looked around the room and spotted a bright blue book laying on

the desk. His curiosity got the better of him and he went over to examine it. He opened to the

first page and started to read.

'_Dear Diary, _

_It's me Frost, big surprise right? Well, I'm sitting in study hall writing about how I was a _

_normal 16 year old girl...'_

He read down a paragraph or sobefore he found something that amused him.

' _I whirled around, he caught me in a kiss and pulled me closer to him. I hate to admit it_

_but I just about melted. After a good three minutes I realized what was happening and pulled_

_away from the kiss, still in his arms. Did I mention his arms were wrapped tightly around my_

_waist? Well they were. I shoved him away. He had a silly grin plastered across his cute face. I_

_think it was safe to say he enjoyed that about as much as I did.'_

Kish smirked to himself. 'So she did like it.' He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 12:45

p.m. He had been reading longer than he thought. Frost mumbled something in her sleep. He

quickly shut the book. He remembered Pai had explained that teenage girls kept books called

"diaries" to keep their deepest-darkest secrets in and became enraged when another person,

especially a boy, read them. Kish didn't want to become road kill. After realizing she wasn't

awake he opened one of the drawers and found tons of things. A picture of Frost and Rika, they

looked a year or two younger, pieces of ribbon, a blue tinted flute and another blue book. Kish

grinned. He carefully picked up the book and opened to the first page. It was dated back to three

years ago.

' _November 1st, 2002_

_Dear Diary,_

_I write this entry as I sit on the plane to Akita, Japan. Everything is going wrong! Wrong! Wrong! WRONG!_

_**Flashback to a week ago**_

"_Ryou, where are you taking me?" I asked wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. "Calm down Zee, I wont drop you" he _

_said with a chuckle. Earlier that day Elliott said he had a surprise for me and to meet him after school. We met behind the _

_playground. "You'll love it!" he said happily. "When do I get to see this surprise?" I asked. He looked around to make sure no _

_one was around and leaned in towards me. I think he was going to kiss me. I started to lean in towards him..._

--TBC_ -- _

Sorry for stopping there, it's 2 in the morning and I'm getting kinda tired. Thanks for the

reviews. I'm gonna be switching between the english and original names, hope you guys don't

mind. Thankies BlueFox of the Moon for letting me use Kurai, she will defiantly be in the next

chapter. And what would you like me to use as Kurai's last name? Rika is now fused with

Ethiopian Wolf. Go to my profile for the link to a site with pictures and info on them.

I hoping for at least four reviews before I update so press the little blue button at the

bottom.

See you next chapter

Layla


	4. Chapter 4 : The Princesses

1

Strange Love

**Reviews **

**Shokora: **DNAngel?And what's a quizilla?

**Tamao**: I do have a deviant account DesertRoze but the first time I was on deviant art was a few days ago. My cousin helped me pick out Frost's animal, I'm not sureif she got the idea from your character. Sorry about that --;

**BlueFox of the moon**: More dark than shy, got it Thanks for reviewing .

**KishxIchigo**: If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMM/MMP. I do own Frost and Rika. Kurai belongs to BlueFox of the moon

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp (Ribbon Frosting Warp's are now scene changers !)-----------

_**Last Chapter**_

"_When do I get to see this surprise?_"_ I asked. He looked around to make sure no one was _

_around __and leaned in towards me. I think he was going to kiss me. I started to lean in towards _

_him..._

Chapter 4 : The Princess

"_Am I interrupting anything?" I heard someone ask. Ryou and I backed away from each other. _

_Kurai was standing behind us smirking. "Uh...well...uh..." I stuttered, needless to say I was _

_embarrassed._ _"I have to go" Ryou said looking at Kurai. She nodded and started to walk _

_away. __He leaned in and whispered in my ear "Meet me back here a 8 p.m., ok?" . "Yeah that's _

_cool" I __replied. We both stood there feeling stupid. Well, I was feeling stupid. "Lets go!" Kurai _

_yelled . _"_See ya at 8" he said before running off. _

_**FF to 8 p.m.**_

_Ryou was already waiting for me when I got there. "You're here" he said. Thank you 'sir-_

_point-__out-the-obvious-a lot'. "Yeah, I guess I am". Another awkward silence, gotta love it. After _

_standing there staring at my shoes for sometime he finally said something "Here". He handed _

_me a blue bandana. "What would you like me to do with this?" I asked turning the cloth _

_around __in my hand. Ryou took the cloth from me and tied it around my eyes. "I can't see!" I _

_said __spinning around trying to find some light. I can just imagine how dumb I looked. He _

_laughed. "I __don't find this funny!" I yelled. "Chill, you can't see till we get there" He said _

_taking my hand. I __lifted the bandana up so I could see. "Now put both your arms around my _

_neck" He had bent __down in front of me. "Piggyback ride?" I asked grinning. He _

_nodded.__"Promise you won't drop __me?" I asked. "I wont drop you" he assured me. We talked _

_about random things fore about 10 __minutes before he stopped. "You can get down now" he _

_told me. I attempted to get down and __ended up knocking us both over. He helped me up and _

_took my hand. "Follow me and don't __peek!" . "When can I take this bandana off?" I asked _

_after a few minutes. "Right now" he told __me letting go of my hand. I took the blindfold off and _

_gasped. We were in an open meadow with a __large sakura tree in the center. The sky was clear _

_and you could see the stars shining brightly __like diamonds in the sky.. Fireflies flew everywhere _

_making the meadow sparkle, the tree looked __as if it were strung with Christmas lights. _

_"Kirei..." I said taking a step forward. _

Normal POV

Kish quickly set down the book and looked to Frost's bed. She gave a yawn, that sounded more

like a growl to Kish, and sat up. "It was just getting good too" he muttered to himself. Still in

mew form she looked around. When she noticed Kish she jumped out of her bed and assumed

fighting stance. Kish started to laugh. "What the hells your problem?" She yelled. He gave her a

strange look. "Do you find it fun to attack us or something? And _why_ are you here?". "For one

thing Kitten. _I _didn't attack you, Tart did." He came over to Frost and pulled her into hug.

"Second, I'm glad your alright. " he murmured into her ear. "Why are you here?" she asked

again, her voice faltering. "You called for me. When I found you had a large gash across your

head and your shoulder. I stayed to make sure you'd be alright...I care about you, that's why."

he said holding her tightly. "Kish, get away from me!." she yelled her face red from anger and

embarrassment. She didn't pull away though. As much as Frost didn't want to admit it, she

didn't want him to let go. She felt protected and safe with him. "Would you let go of me now?"

she asked looking up at him. He grinned. "I can read you like a book. You don't want me to let

go, do you? I can tell. Awww, is my kitten falling for me?". Frost wouldn't respond. She looked

back down at her feet. 'I think I've won...' Kish thought happily. Frost pushed Kish away. "Is

that it? You think you've won? Guess again buddy, you haven't! What am I too you? A prize to

win? Are you using me to get to Ichigo? What do you want from me?" she growled completely

disgusted. He smirked. "But kitten, I just wanna be with you" he pouted. "I hate you" she

commented. "I love you too Kitsune-chan." he told her grinning. "No you don't!" she said

rolling her eyes. Frost turned around starting to walk out of her room. Kish teleported in font of

her. "Baka Kitsune-chan! Of course I do!" He pulled her into another hug. "I wuv you my silly

little kitten" He said smirking. She pulled away from him and sat down on the floor. Frost

closed her eyes and whispered something that sounded along the lines of " Change

back...no...hate...stupid fox". "What _are_ you doing kitten?" Kish asked sitting down in

front of her. "I can't change back..." she stated. "I'm sure you will...eventually" Kish said

laughing. Frost growled and back handed him. "Idiot!". "Sorry Kitsune-chan" he said kissing her

cheek. She glared at him. He got up and walked over to her desk. He picked up a picture of her

mother and father. "This woman, who is she?" he asked pointing to her mom. She looked like a

older version of Frost with deep purple eyes and light brown hair. "Uh, that's my mom. It was

taken right before she...died." She looked down at the carpet, it still hurt to talk about the plane

crash. "What's her name?" He asked. 'Why's he so interested in my mother?' She shot him a

questioning look "Sayuri, why do you ask?". "It is her..." he stated staring blankly at the

picture. "How do you know her?" Frost asked intrigued. Kish waved his hand in the air creating

a floating screen. "Lady Sayuri was our queen, the leader of the snow clan..."As he started

explaining the screen came to life. Seven women were standing in a circle talking. Frost studies

them carefully, they looked about her age. She saw her mother and aunt standing among the

seven."Around 19 earth years ago she left our planet to form an alliance with this one, along

with 6 other leaders. Lady Piper, her sister, the leader of the music tribe," The two girls she

recognized as her mother and aunt stepped into the center of the circle. A bright light surrounded

them both and they disappeared. "Lady Keegan of the fire clan, Lady Makani of the wind clan,"

As the screen said each woman's name they stepped forward. The one announced as Keegan was

tall with tan skin and pink colored eyes. Her brown hair was put up into buns with a red

chopstick through each. She was wearing a long red kimono with pink sakura blossoms on it.

Makani looked about the same only her eyes were grey and her skin slightly darker. "Lady Naiya

of the water clan, Lady Mitsu of the light clan" Naiya's hair was light blue put up in buns, the

same red chopstick in each bun and the same kimono only blue. Mitsu's hair was blond and in a

high ponytail. Her kimono yellow and orange. "and Lady Lilith of the darkness tribe." Lilith's

hair was purple-black, her eyes deep purple. She wore a black kimono. Frost could sense the evil

aura around her. It made her shiver. "After they left Deep Blue took over and destroyed our

planet. It was said each had a child on earth, those children were to become our leaders and bring

the planet to what it once was." The screen finished. Frost stared at him "How do you know my

mom's the same Sayuri? She couldn't be!" Frost argued stunned from the news. "Wait one

second..." Kish told the fox-girl before teleporting to his ship.

-----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!------------------

"Pai, I've found her!" Kish yelled floating through the ship into Pai's computer room. "Whom

have you found?" he asked the green haired boy. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

he said with a grin. "Who?" Pai asked again. "Follow me!" Kish told him before disappearing

into a warp back to Frost's house. "This better be good" he said before following Kish into the

warp. "Don't forget me!" Tart yelled after them.

---------Ribbon Frosting Warp!----------------------

Frost sat on her bed. "Change back!" she ordered herself. Her tail flicked out in front of her. The

snowflake on the bow jingled. "Damned bow!" She swished her tail back and forth listening to

the jingling and let out a frustrated growl. She ripped the ribbon off her tail and tossed it against

the wall. She found the latch on the choker around her neck and threw it against the wall too. Her

outfit changed back to normal but her tail and ears stayed in fox form and her teeth were still

fangs. "Why me?" she muttered falling back on the bed. A warp appeared in her room by the

desk. Kish came out first followed by a taller alien with purple-grey hair and a smaller alien boy

with brown hair. She quikly sat back up. "See? I told you'd be surprised!" Kish told the older

alien before floating over to Frost and draping an arm around her shoulders. "Meet Pai and

Taruto." he said pointing to each one as he said their name. "Lady Sayuri?" Pai questioned. Frost

shook her head "I'm her daughter Tanzi, a.k.a. Frost. Call me Tanzi and die, got it?" she replied

shrugging Kish's arm off her shoulders. "Princess..." Pai and Taruto knelt down in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Pai said standing up. "How do you know it was_ my_ mother

that was your...uh...queen?" Frost asked. "Let me see the palm of your right hand" he said taking

her hand and turning it over. He said something in another language and a snowflake symbol

appeared on her palm. "This is how we can tell, you have the mark of the snow clan" Pai told

her. Kish laughed and pulled Frost up to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Kisshu let

me go!" she yelled. "Told you that you were my princess!" he teased. Taruto was looking around

her room and saw Rika sleeping on the futon. "That's the girl who called me a pipsqueak!" He

yelled pointing to her. He pause for a second and then pointed at Frost. "Wait...that means

_you're_ the other mew!". "You're a mew? Well that would explain the ears...and tail. One way or

another she is still our princess, mew or not." Pai told the younger boy. "Uh... Pai? Could you

explain all this to me? Kish's movie screen-thingy was kinda confusing...". He nodded. "Back

when the seven leaders were your age they left our planet to go to yours. They were supposed to

form an alliance with a special race of human that had animal DNA in them, the Mew Mews."

He started to add on when Frost interrupted. "Why were they forming an alliance? You mean

there were other Mews?" she asked. He nodded again. "An intergalactic war was starting and a

plague had recently wiped out many of our people. Getting back to what I was saying, the people

of our planet were very weak from the illness. Your mother had heard of the mews from a friend

on planet Z-15." She giggled 'Z-15? Well that's original' she thought to herself. "The war began

and the Mews agreed to help. While the war was going on Deep Blue took over rule of our

planet and banished our leaders to Earth. During that time Lady Lilith agreed to join Deep Blue,

betraying our people. The Mews and our remaining six leaders joined together to destroy them.

Lilith was reincarnated a few years later and Deep Blue's soul was reincarnated into two

different people. Now we need your help. You need to find the remaining five leaders and

Lilith's reincarnation. You need to stop her before she tries to finish destroying your planet and

ours. They all should be around you age or younger. Will you help us?". She sat for a moment

processing the information. Frost's ears twitched. "Someone's coming!" she told them standing

up. "We'll be back later Kitten. C'ya later." he gave her a quick kiss before creating another

warp and jumping into it. Pai and Taruto following and the warp disappearing behind them.

Second later there was a knock on the door. "Mistress Frost, a young man is here to see you!".

"Thanks Liz, send him back!" About a minute later there was another knock on the door "Zee-

chan, can I come in?". 'Ryou-kun!' she thought happily. Rika groaned and sat up. "Come in

Ryou!" she yelled before walking over to Rika. The door opened and Ryou came in. "Take a

seat, make yourself at home." He sat down on the corner of the bed. "How you feeling? You

took a nasty hit to the head.". Rika rolled her eyes. "For someone who just got the shit knocked

out of them by a giant mutant rabbit, I feel just peachy!". Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Frost

nodded "I'll take that as a 'just fine'."

-------------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------------

"She _can't_ be our leader!" Taruto yelled at Pai. "She has the mark of the snow clan! She _is_ most

definitely Lady Sayuri's daughter!" Pai argued. "She a Mew Mew, she _can't_ be our leader! She's

our enemy!" Taruto retorted. Pai took a seat in front of one of the computers and started typing,

totally ignoring the younger boy. "You know I'm right!" Tart told Pai before teleporting himself

to Kish's room. He looked around the room. Closes were scattered everywhere, there was so

much junk on the floor you couldn't even see it. He had pictures of Frost pinned to his wall and

laying on the desk. How he got them Tart didn't know, and wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Let's go down to earth and have some fun." The younger alien boy suggested. "You mean to go

see Pudding?" Kish said grinning. "No!" Tart yelled, his face turning a light red. He thought for

a second. "That 'Frost' girl was kinda pretty..." he said smirking. "She's **_mine_**!" Kish growled.

"Falling in love with the princessI don't think that's aloud Kish!" Tart told the older boy

before creating a warp in the air and adding "At least she's better than that hag Ichigo!" before

disappearing into it.

* * *

I did rewrite the chapter, I still think it's kinda confusing though XD. Kurai and Hotaru will be appearing in their mew forms next chapter. I was hoping for _five_ more reviews before updating. See you next chapter

Layla


	5. Chapter 5 Kali : The Darkness

Strange Love

Chapter 5 : Kali :The Dark

**Disclaimer : _I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Frost, Rika and Kali. Kurai belongs to BlueFox of the Moon and Hotaru belongs to Frosting-chan_**

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

Ryou gave Frost a strange look "She's a Mew also?" he asked. Rika glared at him. When they were

younger Rika despised Ryou with a passion. It was mainly Frost's "If he's staying I'm outta here"

she said before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Frost sighed. The

snowflakes danced outside the window, swirling gracefully to the ground. A wave of contentment

washed over her. Everything outside the window was a still blanket of glitter white. She sighed

again. "I wish it could stay like this" she said to no one in particular before continuing "I feel a

strange kinship with the snow. It's like it's a part of me or something...kinda silly, isn't it?" she

asks turning to Ryou, not really expecting an answer. He gave her a small smile. They sat in silence

for a few moments. "So...Why did you come over?" Frost asked curiously. "You didn't show up

for work or call, the girls were worried." he said shrugging. She was silently hoping he would have

said _he_ was worried, but that's not really his style. 'It still would have been nice to hear though'

she thought. Ryou walked over to Frost who was currently sitting on the window sill. "Is

everything ok?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly. "Uh...yeah, just

fine" she said forcing a smile. 'She is still our princess...' kept echoing through her mind. "I know

you better than that, tell me" he demanded. What was she supposed to say? _'Hey Ryou guess what! _

_I'm a princess for an alien planet! But not just any planet, the same planet that you guys just _

_happen to be fighting!' _She didn't see that going to well. "Nothing, it's nothing" she assured him.

"I don't believe you" he told her flatly. How were you supposed to tell your best friend you're his

enemy? She shook her head "It's nothing" she told him again. She turned her attention back to the

falling snow. Ryou sighed 'Why does she have to be so secluded sometimes?' he asked himself.

"Frost?" he asked the fox girl. She turned toward him "Hmm?". Ryou didn't reply. His piercing

blue eyes met hers . "Yeah?" she asked again. Ryou leaned down and kissed her, pulling her up to

him. The old emotions for him that Frost had hidden within the deepest confines of her heart

started to stir. Blushing, she kissed him back. Frost started to realize just how much she had

missed him. She broke away and buried her head in his chest. "What was that for you baka?" she

asked softly. "Hn. You have to ask?" he replied.

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

Hotaru, Kurai and Frost sat in a small circle in their old tree house. "Kinda small isn't it?" Kurai

asked braiding a small section of her blue bangs out of boredom. "It's good to finally have you

back in Tokyo!" Hotaru said glomping Frost. The fox girl laughed "Cant...breathe!..." she said

pretending to gasp for air. Hotaru let go of her friend and grinned "Finally! The three of us back

together!". "It _is_ pretty cool" Kurai commented unraveling the braid. They spent the next hour

talking about random things that had happened since Frost had left. "Does Ryou have a girlfriend?"

Frost couldn't help but ask. Kurai shook her head "Do you still like him?" she asked. Frost

blushed and after making them swear to secrecy, she told them both about the kiss. "How did you

feel when he kissed you?" Hotaru asked. "I don't know, It's kinda confusing. I felt happy and upset

and sorta guilty..." Frost answered truthfully. "Why do you feel guilty?" Kurai asked smirking.

"Kish...I mean it's not like we're together or anything, but..." she stopped. "Ooooh, another guy? I

want to meet him!" Hotaru exclaimed clapping her hands ecstatically. Frost shivered "You just

might get too..." she warned them. Her instincts were telling her something was wrong. She got up

and walked over to the window. A large mutant black bird flew by the window. "Get out of here,

fast!" she told them calmly. "What is it?" both girls asked coming over to her. The tree house

lurched. She felt for the pendant in her jean pocket as she heard the cracking of wood. "Power

Pendant Activate!" she yelled kissing the silver pendant. She was consumed in light. "I feel...

weird" Hotaru said sticking her right arm out in front of her. A blue crescent moon with a star

attached to the top end of the moon glowed on her hand. She looked up at Kurai who was staring

wide-eyed at her. Hotaru had two blue antennae on her head and partially formed dragonfly wings

on her back. "Your turning into a bug!..." Kurai said still staring in disbelief, her left eye twitching.

Hotaru gasped. Black cat-like ears had taken the place of Kurai's regular ears. A red star with a

semi-circle underneath it was tattooed on her forehead, she had a black tail hanging behind her.

"And your turning into a panther!" she said in a whisper. A burst of light exploded where Frost had

been. Standing in her place was a fox-like version of herself. She turned to look at them. Another

crack was heard and the tree house started to shift. She remembered what Keiichiro had said about

the flute he had given her. 'This flute is not a weapon, it is more of a...protection device. You can

use it to teleport yourself and others. It can't transport you very far but it should come in handy '

Frost summoned her flute and started playing. A bubble surrounded the three of them and they

were transported about ten feet away from the collapsing tree house. Yuki came flying out of

nowhere and over to Frost. "Friends are mews!" she told her owner. Frost looked at the two girls

and noticed the changes. She nodded. Yuki then flew to the two girls and gave them each a pendant.

Kurai instantly grabbed the pendant and held it above her head "Power Pendant Activate!" she

yelled. Kurai was engulfed in golden light. A black panther sat at her side "Are you ready?" it

asked. "Bring it on!" was Kurai's answer. "This isn't going to be easy" it warned walking out in

front of her. "I'm not scared" she replied. The panther roared and everything became black. She

blinked and she was back where she originally was. Kurai looked down and noticed her outfit had

become a pair of blue shorts with black lining and a matching sleeveless shirt that she thought was

skimpy. "Mew Kurai at your service!" she said to Frost Hotaru enthusiastically grabbed her

pendant. "This is soooo cool! Power Pendant Activation!". She was surrounded in red and orange

flames. Hotaru held out her arm and a large dragonfly landed on her wrist. "Your so pretty!" She

exclaimed. "Thank you" a female voice said. "I hope your ready for this, there's no going back" the

dragonfly said before flying through her chest and disappearing. She blinked and was back on the

ground, all the flames gone. Hotaru looked herself over. She had large blue wings, blue antennae, a

bright red full body suit with orange lining and a diamond shape cut out from the bottom of her

neck and ending right above her breasts. "Me likie!" she said floating up a few feet and coming

back down. Frost growled a low menacing growl. "Watch your backs" she told the other two girls.

"Yuki! Get the other girls, this isn't going to be pretty. Tell them to hurry!"she commanded and

Yuki took off through the air. A girl Frost's age appeared in front of her. "If it isn't the snow

princess" she said sneering. Her black hair went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were

translucent purple. The girl's outfit was the exact same as Frost's only pure black. It looked as if

she was fused with some type of wolf. "Who are you?" Frost asked watching her closely. "I am

Kali, queen of darkness. I see you have the light and fire princesses with you. Where are the other

ones?" she replied calling her mutant bird over to her. "Even If I did know I wouldn't tell you"

Frost retorted. Kurai and Hotaru came to stand with Frost. The three girls summoned their

weapons. Frost had her bow and arrow, Kurai had two katanas, and Hotaru had a katana also. Frost

pointed her bow at Kali "Frost Arrow!" she yelled releasing the arrow. The bird blocked the attack.

"Hotaru, can you stop that bird?" Frost asked summoning another arrow. "You got it!" Hotaru

replied. She lifted up the sword and yelled "Flame Blade!". The sword shot out four spirals of fire

hitting the bird directly. It screeched and disintegrated. Kurai ran forward towards Kali. "Darkness

Slash!" just as the blades were about to his Kali she disappeared and Kurai fell forward. Kali

reappeared behind a beaming Hotaru and elbowed her in the head. Hotaru fell to the ground. She

went to try the same trick on Frost but she jumped out of the way just in time. "Too slow!" Frost

taunted. "Bitch" Kali growled. "That's not nice!" Frost said avoiding another attack. As fast as

Kali was attacking she didn't have enough time to set her arrow to attack. "Kurai, I could use some

help" The fox-girl yelled. "Darkness Slash!" Two dark purple whips surrounded Kali's arms.

"Frost Arrow!" Frost released her arrow, it hit Kali in her right arm. The whips faded. The wolf

girl stopped and looked at her arm. She took her index finger and wiped some blood from her

wound. "Lucky shot. I'll be back, count on it. This planet _will_ be mine" with that Kali transported

away from the battle scene. Frost went over to Hotaru and helped her up. Ichigo, the girls (minus

Pudding) and Ryou came running to the girls. "You guys needed help?" Mint asked. "We're ok

now" Frost said powering down. "Who are they?" Zakuro asked pointing to the two new girls.

"Kurai and Hotaru, two of the newest mews. You guys still need to meet Rika" Forst said putting

the pendant back in her pocket. "There's another girl along with these two?" Ichigo asked. Frost

nodded. All the other girls sweat dropped.

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

_**---------With Pudding-----------**_

Pudding put her younger siblings to bed before going to sit on the front steps. "Pudding wonders

where her Taru-Taru is, na no da" The stars shown brightly in the clear, navy blue sky. Pudding

looked down the street at all the houses decorated for Christmas. "Mabey Taru-Taru will help

Pudding decorate her house, na no da?" she questioned out loud. "Stop calling me Taru-Taru!"

Pudding heard the voice of the young alien boy. "Where are you Taru, na no da?" she asked

looking around. He appeared in front of her. "Miss me?" She jumped up and hugged him happily.

"H.. Hey...let go!" he said looking embarrassed. "Pudding is sorry Taru-Taru! Pudding missed you,

na no da!" she told him letting go. "Why is Taru-Taru at Pudding's house, na no da?" she asked.

"Uh...I was board" he said matter-of-factly. "Does Taru want to help Pudding decorate her house

with pretty lights and things? Taru can fly, flying will be a big help na no da!". He shrugged "Ok,

why not?".

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

All the girls sat on the floor in Frost's room. "This sleep over is going to be cool!" Ichigo

exclaimed. "Thank you for inviting us over Frost-chan" Lettuce said politely. "No biggie" the fox

girl told them. "It's Dance Dance Revolution time!" Rika said jumping up. "I wanna go first!"

Ichigo said raising her hand. "Ok, me against Ichigo." Frost said hooking the game up to her tv.

"How about Candy?" Frost asked the cat girl. She nodded. "That's her best song..." Rika warned

Ichigo. She shrugged "Bring it on!". Frost ended up winning. "Told you" Rika teased. Later, after

all the girls (minus Frost) had gone to sleep, she got dressed and went into the backyard. "Kish!

Hey Kish!" she yelled trying to summon him. Seconds later he appeared in front of her. "Hiyas

Kitten" He leaned in for a kiss. She put a finger to his lips. "Kish I want you to take me to your

planet. I need to be back before dawn."

* * *

So... Frost requests to see her home planet, what will she find? The next chapter might take a few 

days to get out. Right now I'm grounded for bad grades - -; I was hoping for five reviews before I

update

Layla


	6. Chapter 6 : Kish's Ship

Strange Love

Chapter 6 : Kish's Ship

BlueFox of the Moon : na no da - It's something Pudding says at the end of her sentences in the Japanese version of Tokyo Mew Mew. It doesn't really have any meaning.It's adorable though!

_**Disclaimer : I don't own TMM or any of it's original characters. I do own Frost, Rika, and Kali. Kurai belongs to BlueFox of the Moon and Hotaru belongs to Frosting-chan**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Chapter**_

_After all the girls (minus Frost) had gone to sleep, she got dressed and went into the backyard. "Kish! Hey Kish!" she yelled trying to summon him. Seconds later he appeared in front of her. "Hiyas Kitten" He leaned in for a kiss. She put a finger to his lips. "Kish I want you to take me to your planet. I need to be back before dawn."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This Chapter**_

"Why?" he asked moving Frost's hand from his face. The young alien did not see why she, or

anyone else for that matter, would want to go to his planet. The planet was in shambles, most

water was unfit to drink, constant storms of sand and dirt...he wasn't even sure if a human

could breathe the air. It was said that when a princess returned, the element she represented

would return also. 'Maybe...'

Frost gazed up at Kish wondering how to make him understand. She didn't know why she wanted

to go, something just told her she had too. "Ever since my mom died I had a strange feeling. You

know that feeling, like you're needed somewhere else for something important? That feeling...I

can't explain it... Just, please Kish? Do this _one_ thing for me?" she asked. He looked into her soft

blue eyes and sighed "How can I say no to my Kitten?..." he asked her. With a squeal she jumped

up and hugged him, knocking them both to the snow covered ground. "How can I thank you?" she

asked. "A kiss would do nicely" he suggested with a flirty grin. "In your dreams pal" she said

shoving a snowball in his face. Kish started laughing. Neither of the two noticed Kurai and Ichigo

hiding behind one of the nearby trees spying on them.

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

_**With Ichigo and Kurai**_

"Why is she with _him_?" Ichigo wondered out loud. Kurai watched her friend and the alien boy

rolling around in the snow. She thought for a second, then it clicked. "That wouldn't happen to be

Kish, would it?" Kurai asked in a whisper. Ichigo gave her a questioning look "How do you know

about him?" The blue haired girl looked back at the two teens in the snow and smirked. Kish was

now sitting cross-legged with a blushing Frost sitting in his lap yelling at him. " 'Were not

together' my ass!" she laughed. Ichigo gave her a 'what the heck are you talking about?' look..

Kurai explained about what Frost had said earlier. "You mean she actually likes that pervert?"

Ichigo said giving her a skeptical look. "At least it's not that annoying baka _Aoyama Masaya_"

Kurai said his name in disgust. "That's my boyfriend!" Ichigo protested loudly. "Too bad for you.

Anyways lets get inside"Kurai said snickering.

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

_**Back with Frost and Kish**_

"Can we go yet?" Frost asked getting up off Kish's lap. "Not fair! I was comfortable!" he

whined pulling her back down. Frost's fox ears and tail appeared. "Would you quit it already?"

she yelled blushing. "Hold on tight Kitsune-chan!" Kish said playfully, tightening his grip on her

waist. Everything became blurry and Frost blinked a few time. She felt as if she was falling and

her first instinct was to scream. Frost fought back her the need to scream and looked up. She

noticed she was still in Kish's arms and that partially calmed her down.She started to feel sick to

her stomach. 'I think I'm gonna puke' she thought cringing. Everything around her was spinning.

She started blinking rapidly trying to focus her vision. "You won't puke, that's just an after affect"

Kish said as if reading her mind. He smirked down at her "Are you dizzy?". She glared at him.

"What do you think?" Frost closed her eyes and waited for the horrible ride to end. Seconds later

the sensation of falling stopped and her stomach settled. "You can open you eyes now" said an

amused Kisshu. She gazed at her settings. A large, empty room, white, it looked as if she were in a

spaceship of some kind. "Where are we exactly?" Frost asked. Kish set her down and answered

"My ship of course". The young fox-girl attempted to take a step forward only to have her knees

buckle under her. He caught her just before she hit the ground "Cripes Frost, your unbelievable

clumsy!". Kish made sure she could stand before letting her go. He leaned down and kissed a

flustered Frost's forehead. "I'm _never_ teleporting again!" she said as Kish went over to a keypad in

the middle of the wall and started typing something. He turned around and gave her one of his

flirtatious smiles "Does that mean your staying here with me?". Frost laughed "You wish". He

typed a few more things and the wall disappeared. "That was so cool" the fox girl muttered, staring

in amazement at the place where the wall was. "Are you coming kitten?" Kish was already halfway

down the new hallway. She nodded embarrassed "Uh, I didn't tell the girls I was leaving..." she

said jogging to keep up with him. He stopped and waited for her "Don't worry, two of your

friends were "hiding" behind one of the tree outside."

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

_**Kurai and Ichigo**_

The girls watched as a warp appear in the sky. Within seconds her friend and the alien boy were

gone. "Kish kidnaped Frost!" Ichigo exclaimed horrified. "Maybe she _wanted_ to go..." Kurai

suggested. "Why would anyone want to go with that pervert?" Ichigo said panicking. "We have

to wake the girls up!" she said running back inside. Kurai stood watching the cat girl in disbelief.

Frost wasn't the kind of girl someone could take so easily. Kurai remembered back before Frost

left when some boys were picking on them. She kicked the 5 of their asses in 3 minutes flat. She

wasn't worried about her at all. Frost had came outside to call for this guy. He didn't seem so bad

but, who was she to judge? She debated for a few moments. Upon making the decision that she

was right and Frost had _wanted_ to go, she followed the frantic cat girl back inside.

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

**_Kitchen at the café_**

"Honestly, I don't see why they're so upset" Hotaru said taking some eggs out of the fridge.

"Yeah, it looked like Frost and Kish were having fun rolling around in the snow" Kurai said

tying her hair up in a ponytail. "The other night Kish was in her room watching her sleep..." Rika

added in while putting on one of aprons. The looked at each other and said "Creepy!" before

they started laughing. The girls started collecting ingredients for one of their specialty cake.

"How about the chocolate berry surprise cake?" Hotaru asked. The other two nodded. Kurai got

out strawberries, coconut and baking chocolate. Hotaru got blueberries, tuti-fruity(sp?) flavoring

and flour. Rika got bowls, measuring cups and spoons, and various other objects. The two girls

washed the berries and dumped them in the mixing bowl then added the other ingredients "He

_was_ kinda cute though." Kurai said stirring the cake batter. "I wanna see him!" Hotaru said

getting out cooking oil. "I liked his ears" Rika added with a smirk making the girls laugh again.

_**Back in the computer room**_

"I've got a location!" Keiichiro said pulling up a map on the screen. "Where?" Ryou asked

rushing over to the computer, the girls following. "Currently she is on the alien's ship" he said

pointing to a blinking light. "How did you find her?" Mint asked. "The pendant we gave her had

a tracking chip on it" Keiichiro answered. "Ready for a trip girls?" Ryou asked going into a side

room. "You bet!" Ichigo said with a grin. "Go get the other girls Ichigo then meet us back here."

----------Ribbon Frosting Warp!--------------

"Princess, why are you doing here?" Pai asked when Frost walked into the computer area. "I want

to go to your..." Frost corrected herself "_my_ home planet". The older alien looked at the girl in

surprise "You actually _want_ to go?" he asked. She nodded "You asked for my help, I'm gonna do

everything I can to bring the planet back" she said sincerely. He shrugged and nodded. Frost sat

down at one of the chairs "Am I allowed to go Pai-san?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"We cant go tonight, we need to re-fuel the ship and stock supplies. It will take about a week to

do, is that alright?" Frost's eyes lit up "Really?" It was Pai's turn to nod. "Thank you so much!"

she said. bowing politely. "Think nothing of it" he told her before returning to his work. "I'm

going to go find Tart..." she said walking out of the room. Wandering down the different hallways

she found what she expected to be Pai's room, a kitchen, a bathroom and tons of other

unidentified rooms. After wandering for a few more minutes she found one door slightly cracked

so curiously she peeked inside. Tart was sitting on his bed pouting. She knocked "Hey Tart?" she

said pushing the door open. "What?" he snapped. "What's up? You look sorta angry" she said

sitting down beside him. "That idiot Kish was teasing me for helping Pudding decorate her

house..." he said looking the other way to hide a blush. "I think it's sweet!" she said ruffling his

hair. "Hey!..." he exclaimed shaking his head as if to make his hair fall back into place. "Why do

you let Kish pick on you Ototo-kun?" Frost asked. "I don't wanna get squashed!" he said matter-

of-factly. She laughed and asked "You think Kish would _squash _you?". "I _know_ he would" the

young boy corrected her. Frost thought for a second "If Kish picks on you again or tries to squash

you, come get me. Ok?". He nodded. "Could you show me where Kish's room is?" "It's at the

very end of this hallway" Taruto told the fox-girl.

_**Outside Kish's room**_

Frost knocked on the door "Kish, can I come in?" she called. "Of course Kitten!" he called back.

She opened the door and looked around. Kish was laying on his bed. Pictures of her were plastered

on the walls. Her right eye twitched "You crazy stalker..." she muttered to herself. "Like my

room?" he asked with one of his trademark grins. "Oh yeah" she said sarcastically. "Are you ready

to go home?" he asked gazing at her hoping she would say she was going to stay with him. "I

was...well...I don't like transporting...so..." she started to blush. "What is it Kitsune-chan?" he

asked. As if granting his wish, she asked"Don't take this personally but I was wondering if I could

stay here tonight?" her face was now bright red. He scooted over and patted the bed. "I don't

mind" he told her. "I'm NOT rooming with you!" she stated. Kish was about to say something

when a warp appeared in the center of the room. Rika, Hotaru and Kurai stood looking slightly

disgruntled. "That was one heck of a ride..." Rika said blinking. "Uh, hi?..." Hotaru said making it

sound more like a question than a greeting. "Hi!" Frost said going up to her friends. "Why are you

guys here?" she asked looking surprised. "It's a long story..." Kurai told her friend not wanting to

explain. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends Kitten?" Kish asked, teleporting to her

side. 'Did he _have_ to call me that?' she thought embarrassed. "Hotaru, Kurai, Rika, this is the

crazy, perverted stalker Kish. Kish these are my friends Hotaru and Kurai" She said pointing to

each girl then to Rika "and my little cuz Rika.". Hotaru leaned over to Rika and whispered "His

ears are awesome!" She started giggling. Frost sweat dropped "Thanks guys..." The kitsune

muttered. "Come on Kitten, lighten up!" Kish said kissing her cheek. She turned cherry red

"Kish!". "Awww..." the tree girls chirped. Frost was about to retort when her right hand started to

burn. "Damn!" she yelled squeezing her hand shut in pain. She winced and opened her hand back

up. The snowflake was glowing bright. The same symbol appeared on her forehead. "What's

happening?" Rika asked. Frost eyes went blank, and the new symbol on her head started to glow

also. Tart and Pai heard Frost's cursing and teleported to see what was happening. Tart gasped. Pai

stood back and watched. Three beams of light shot out of the snowflake and to the girls. They

were lifted into the air and started to glow. A yellow heart with lines surrounding it, making it

look like a sun, appeared on Kurai's forehead. She winced as it started to glow brightly. Rika

yelped. A pink crescent moon with a harp shape between the two points made itself visible on her

head. A blood red flame-like shape flashed upon Hotaru's head. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit

her bottom lip. The light slowly faded and the four girls were set back on the ground. Frost's eyes

went back to normal and the symbol. stopped glowing.She fell to her knees "What...happened?"

she asked looking up. "Three of the other princesses have been awakened" Pai stated. Frost fought

to keep consciousness as she tried to stand up."Thank you _Sir-Point-Out-The-Obvious-A lot_"

Kish said helping Frost to her feet. "Princesses?" Hotaru and Rika asked. Frost wasn't going to try

to explain, she didn't even know that much about it. "Have fun with that one Pai" she said before

passing out.

* * *

So that's chapter 6...yeah. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the new chapter!

See ya next chapter,

Layla


	7. Chapter 7 Metamorphosis Pt1

Strange Love

Chapter 7 : Metamorphosis! Pt 1

Frost's POV

I woke up to a heavy arm around my waist, and I snuggled in closer to the warmth. I started to

drift back to sleep when a signal went off in my head. My fox ears and tail popped out as I

started screaming.

Normal POV

Frost shouted random curses as she flew out of the bed, tripped on the blankets and landed face

first on the floor. Frost's words were muffled on account that her face was buried into the floor.

She heard laughing and slowly looked up. She had to sit and think a moment about were she

was. Kish was sitting up on the bed yawning "I was comfortable, yuh know" he complained.

Frost's right eye twitched. "You better not have touched me" she stated bluntly. Kish put on a

face of mock sadness "I'm hurt by that Kitten". When Frost opened her mouth to retort, a yawn

escaped. "You have one heck of a punch" he complimented. He pointed to a red mark across his

cheek. In all her flailing she had managed to whack Kish across the face. The fox girl blushed

"Hehe sorry...". He teleported in front of her. Kish grinned before leaning in and kissing her

on the lips. "No problem". Frost sat with a dazed look on her face and fell backward blushing ten

shades of red. "Frost? You ok?" Kish asked watching her with a silly grin on his face.

"Uh...um...yeah..." She quickly got up and ran out of the room. _'What's wrong with me?' _she

mentally slapped herself for acting so stupid. She continued to run until she found herself back in

Pai's computer room. She leaned against the door panting. The three girls, Pai and Tart all

stopped to look at her. "Yo Frost, what's wrong with you? Your face is all red..." Hotaru asked

giving her a weird look. "I'm fine" Frost assured her. Rika ran over to Frost, tackling her into a

hug "Why didn't you say we were princesses? This is so cool!" she squealed. She shrugged "I

didn't feel like it was my place to say anything" Frost stated. "Hey Frost could we talk for a

second?" Kurai asked walking out of the room. Frost nodded and followed. The door clicked

shut behind them. "What was that all about?" The panther girl asked her friend "And don't say

'it's nothing' either, I know you better." Frost sighed and told her what happened. About ten

minutes later she finished. "Happy now?" she asked. Kurai smirked and nodded "You know you

can't keep pretending..." The fox-girl shrugged. Frost left Kurai and headed back to Kish's

room. She yawned her ears, tail and wings appeared. Somehow she felt more comfortable with

her fox features than her human ones. Upon reaching Kish's room she stopped, debating whether

she should go in. She peaked in the door to find his room empty. She decided to look around his

room. She blushed at the picture of her on his desk that had a heart shaped frame around it. 'Why

does he have all these pictures of me? And where did he get them?' she wondered. Frost found a

control box on the right wall near the window. She pressed the green button and waited. A hole

appeared in the wall and Frost walked in. She looked around and started to giggle, she was in

Kish's closet. There were at lease thirty sets of his usual attire. 'I wonder what I would look like

in one of these...' She shut the door to the closet.

Kish transported back into his room. Kurai had said Frost came back in here but he didn't see

her. He noticed the flashing green button on the activation box were the closet was. He cocked

his head to the side. "Hey Kitten?" he asked, no one answered. He teleported into the closet. She

was standing in front of a mirror in the far end of the closet wearing one of Kish's outfits.

"Kawaii!" she giggled. The boots fit loosely, and the short went down a little bit too far for her

liking, but it fit nonetheless. The alien boy started laughing. Frost whirled around, tinging pink.

"Uh...h..hi...Kish..." she stammered. 'Oh shit' she thought 'I'm sooooo dead!'. "You look cute

Kitten!" he continued to laugh. She sighed in relief "Your not mad?". He shook his head

wrapping his arms around her waist. "Your beautiful, you know that don't you?" he whispered

into her hair. Frost subconsciously started to purr. 'This feels so... so right' She let her head

rest against his shoulder. 'How could he be so perverted one minute and so sweet the next?' she

questioned herself. She thought of the blond haired boy back home. 'Ryou...' Shaking the

thoughts from her head she relaxed into his embrace, lightly wrapping her arms around his mid

section. The room was quiet, the only sound was that of their breathing. The seconds ticked by as

the kitsune closed her eyes. Frost yawned "I guess I'm still tired..." she said softy. Kish

chuckled "You should go back to bed, you need your strength". The fox-girl lifter her head of his

shoulder, gazing up at him "Thank you Kish". "For what ?" he asked stroking her cheek. She

sighed and let her head fall back to his shoulder. She was about to say something but a chill ran

down her spine. She started growling. "Uh...Frost?" Kish asked. Her eyes went blank as images

filled her head. A small girl, around the age of 8, with golden, cat like eyes and dark brown hair

ran past her screaming. Frost looked around to find herself in the woods behind her house. "Go

Shadow Anima!" she heard the familiar voice of Kali. A large rat creature came running directly

into her. She braced herself for the impact, it never came. The rat went strait though her and

towards the little girl. Her eyes came back into focus. She was still in Kish's arms, growling

loudly. She pulled out of his embrace and rushed to find the other girls.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno, na no da!" A rat became imprisoned in the glob of pudding. Mint

released an arrow, destroying it. Zakuro demolished a group of about 12 with her whip . No

matter how many they destroyed, more kept showing up. After 15 minutes of futile attempts at

stopping the attacks, the girls were to the point to where they could barely move. Ichigo forced

her self to her feet, she swayed slightly. Kali appeared in front of her. Before Ichigo could ask

who she was, the black haired teen answered "Your worst nightmare" and hit Ichigo hard in the

back of the head with the flat edge her sword. The cat girl collapsed forward, unconscious.

"Mew Ichigo!" all the girls cried. "Dark Time Freeze!" Kali shouted pointing the sword at the

girls. A black beam shot from the sword, forming a bubble around the girls. The bubble filled

with black smoke and the girls started coughing. After a few seconds they were out cold, the

bubble, and the girls, seemed to disappear. Kail smirked "Now... Onto the young princess..."

and with that she was gone. A warp appeared in the sky and Frost, Rika, Hotaru, Kurai and Kish

stood about 10 feet away from where Ichigo lay, passed out. The fox girl gasped and ran to her

friends side. Kish and the other girls followed her. Frost took Yuki out of her pocket. "Can you

watch over her?". The puffball nodded. "Thank you" Frost told her before getting back up. Frost

heard screaming as the young, brown-haired girl came running past her. "Deja Vu..." Frost

muttered. "Go Shadow Anima!" The large rat came running towards them. Frost reached for her

power pendant that she had tucked into a small pocket in Kish's shorts she was still wearing.

"Mew Frost Metamorphosis!" she yelled, holding the pendant up over her head. Nothing

happened. "Mew Frost Metamorphosis!" she yelled again. Still nothing happened. The rat was

getting closer. The other three girls grabbed their pendants. "Mew Kurai Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Hotaru Metamorphosis!" "Mew Sapphirine Metamorphosis!" Nothing happened.

* * *

Sorry for not updating. I know this chapter is very short but I've had little computer time. This

part will be spilt into 3 chapters. Can anyone guess who the little brown-haired girl is? I'll

update as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing!

Till next chapter,

Layla


	8. Metamorphosis Pt 2 : Death of an Angel

Strange Love

Last Chapter :

"_Mew Frost Metamorphosis!" she yelled, holding the pendant up over her head. Nothing _

_happened. "Mew Frost Metamorphosis!" she yelled again. Still nothing happened. The rat was _

_getting closer. The other three girls grabbed their pendants. "Mew Kurai Metamorphosis!" _

"_Mew Hotaru Metamorphosis!" "Mew Sapphirine Metamorphosis!" Nothing happened_.

* * *

Chapter 8 : Metamorphosis! Pt 2 : Death of an Angel 

Frost growled in frustration. "Why won't it work?" Rika asked in a shaky voice. She looked like she was

going to start crying. Kurai and Hotaru tried again to activate the pendants. Frost heard the little girl scream.

Without thinking, she took off running toward where she heard the scream coming from. So many thoughts

were running through her head. 'What is I can't save her? What if Kali gets her before I do? What If Kali gets

_me_ before I can get to her?' What if...? What if? That's all she could think about, something would go wrong,

someone would get hurt and it would be her fault. She ran faster. There the little girl was, backed up into a

tree. "Give me the crystal compact!" Kali ordered. The girl held a small, gold-ish, blue-ish compact tight to

her chest. "This is for Princess Frost! You can't have it!" She yelled. Frost kept running toward Kali. "Leave

her alone" she yelled ramming into the older girl. The two teens fell to the ground, Frost throwing punches

every chance she got, and Kali returning them with equal force. The little girl looked startled. "Run!" Frost

yelled, trying her best to keep the black haired teen pinned to the ground. Frost yelped as she receive a blow

to the side of her face but continued to contain the girl beneath her. The little girl stared at Frost with a

confused look on her face. "Frost-chan?" she questioned. "Yes..." Kali kneed Frost in the stomach, and she

started choking "...Now!...Run!..." While Frost was trying to regain her breath, Kali had shoved the fox-girl

off of her and punched her hard in the stomach. "I said _run_ dammit!" Frost yelled wiping blood from the

corner of her mouth, only to be hit in the stomach again. The little girl sat horrified watching the fox girl being,

literally, beaten to death. No matter how many times Kali would knock her down Frost would always get back

up. Kali unsheathed her sword. "Do your worst" Frost said with a said with a laugh before coughing up

blood. Kali took this as he opportunity to slash the kitsune with her blade. The wolf girl had been aiming for

her throat. Frost moved just in time to miss the deadly blow. She cried out as the sharp blade sliced through

her upper right arm. A steady stream of red liquid flowed from the open wound creating a pool of blood at

her feet. Kali laughed "In Mew form you were barely a threat but as a _human_! How pathetic!" Frost swayed,

she was becoming dizzy. "Aw, don't die on me yet. We were just starting to have some fun!" Kali taunted.

Frost fell to her knees fighting to stay conscious. Kali smirked, "Now that your out of the way I can take care

of the younger one." She turned to the small girl "It's your turn to die. I'll make sure it's painful" She lifted

the sword in the air "Darkest Abyss!" and brought it down, striking the ground. A dark energy bolt bounced

off the ground and towards the girl. "Nooooo!" Frost cried. Using her last bit of energy, she ran in front of

the girl just in time to take the blow. Frost turned her head slightly "At least...your safe..." she muttered.The

little girl screamed as the Snow Princess fell backwards into her lap. "The death of an angel..." the young

girl whispered .

* * *

Another short chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been swamped with homework. I _promise_ the next chapter will be longer, _much_ longer. 

Layla


End file.
